Insert A Good Title Here
by takusi
Summary: i'm sorry about the title but i couldn't think of a good one. if you can think of one please put it in the review. the story is about Ryoga and the tendo's meeting up with two new characters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any or its characters  
  
"Where the hell am I now", thought Ryoga to himself as he viewed his surroundings.  
  
He was in a crowded street where people were rushing by, doing this, buying that and no one seemed to take notice of the bandanna wearing, umbrella wielding, martial artist. who was lost (again) in a city of which he had no knowledge. He walked in, what he hoped to be the direction of a police box, or someone who could give him information as to his whereabouts.  
  
After traveling for some time without any luck, he decided to find and empty lot so that he could pitch up his tent. He walked around for several minutes and thought he recognized something. He broke into a trot as he neared the corner of the street. He looked and saw the lot in which he had stayed countless amounts of times as he was visiting his beloved Akane in Nerima. As he neared the lot he heard voices so he backed up against the fence and peeked around to see what was going on.  
  
"c'mon let me cook it" said a girl who looked about fourteen. There was an immediate response from the guy who was squatting down by a fire "no" he said as he poured something into a pot "c'mon" she whined and stomped her foot on the ground, "I said no" said the guy. He then put the pot on the fire and sat down. "fine" said the girl who turned around and crossed her arms. "meanie" she muttered and then sat down as well.  
  
"excuse me" said Ryoga as he stepped out from around the corner. The two looked at him and Ryoga got a good look at both of them. The girl was tall and rather well built with green hair that reached shoulder length. She was wearing a white shirt with tight fitting shorts and running shoes. The guy on the other hand looked about the same age as Ryoga only slightly taller. He had large bangs and untidy hair that reached down to the square of his back. He was wearing a plain gray shirt with an overcoat. He wore incredibly baggy black pants with combat boots and cutoff gloves. But the most startling feature about him were his eyes, both irises were a deep bloodred.  
  
"what are you doing here" Ryoga finally asked  
  
"whats it to you" asked the guy nastily "oh don't be a jackass" the girl said to the guy. She then turned to Ryoga "were just staying here for a while", she said nicely.  
  
"oh" said Ryoga sadly "okay I'll find another lot" hopefully he thought as he turned to walk away. "wait" said the girl getting up. " you can stay here, if you want, I mean there's plenty of room right." "well I wouldn't want to intrude" said Ryoga hesitantly. "oh you wouldn't be intruding at all" said the girl as she walked over to Ryoga. "I'm Cassandra and this is my brother Ryokun" she said holding out her hand "I'm Ryoga" he said as he grasped her hand in a handshake. "she's strong" thought Ryoga to himself "most likely a martial artist". Cassandra then pulled Ryoga over to he fire and sat down. "sit down" she said patting the ground next to her "okay" replied Ryoga as he crossed his legs and sat near the fire.  
  
' There was a moment of awkward silence as they all just sat around the crackling fire, smelling the tasty aroma of whatever was cooking in the pot. "so" asked Cassandra "why are you out here, instead of with your family" "its none of our business" said Ryokun with his arms folded. "oh, its okay" said Ryoga "I don't mind. I'm out here because I got lost trying to get to Furinkan High School "  
  
"oh" said Cassandra "then why do you need all of that stuff" she said as she pointed to his pack "well" Ryoga said sheepishly" I get lost a lot and I usually need all of that stuff" "oh" she replied again simply. Ryoga decided to change the subject "so why are you two out here" he asked them. Ryokun looked like he was about to say something but Cassandra spoke first. "we decided that we should stay in Japan for a while so we found an empty lot and just pitched up our stuff." "oh, that's nice" said Ryoga " but what I meant was why aren't you two with your family".  
  
"they died" said Ryokun simply. "I'm sorry" said Ryoga "don't worry about it" replied Ryokun as he got up. "they were lousy parents anyway" and then he opened the tent door and went inside. "what was that all about" asked Ryoga "he's a little sensitive when it comes to our parents" replied Cassandra "he says they were lousy, but I know he loved them". "how did they die" asked Ryoga. "they were murdered" she replied looking at the ground "after their funeral" she went on "we sold the house, along with most of our possessions, and just started walking, never looking back.". she finished and then looked up at Ryoga with great big watery eye's. She wiped them off on her sleeve and sniffed. "and we've been traveling ever since." "how terrible" replied Ryoga "oh its not so bad" she said starting to cheer up "I've still got Ryokun, and I've seen a lot of sights too" "really" said Ryoga "well where have you been to" he asked "oh, lets see" she said happily "we've been in America for the past year and a half, and before that we went to England, we stayed there for a couple months, and before that we went to France. And we just came from China although we only stayed there a couple weeks." "you went to China" Ryoga interrupted remembering Jusenkyo. "yeah" she said "why" "oh nothing" said Ryoga "just asking".  
  
They then heard the pot bubbling and Cassandra lifted the lid and inhaled deeply. "the foods ready" she said as she took the pot off the fire. She started pouring it into a bowl. She then handed it to Ryoga and poured herself a bowl. Ryoga looked at the contents of the bowl and saw a thick creamy soup that he didn't recognize. "what is this" he asked as he held up the bowl "it's called New England clam chowder." She said while picking up a spoon. "it's really good" she said as she took a bite. Ryoga then lifted his spoon and took a bite also. He was surprised at how good it was so he took another bite. "see its really good" said Cassandra "at least when I don't make it." she said sadly "why not" asked Ryoga taking yet another bite. "well" she replied hesitantly. "I'm not a very good cook". Ryoga thinking of Akane asked, "you wouldn't happen to be related to the Tendo's would you" he asked jokingly  
  
"Actually, yes" she replied "I think I have a cousin whose last name is Tendo." Ryoga then proceeded to spit out the soup he had in his mouth in surprise. "why" she asked "do you know them or something" before Ryoga could answer a huge thunderclap interrupted their conversation which was followed by a downpour. Ryoga quickly grabbed his umbrella and opened it before the rainwater could hit him. Cassandra however was not so lucky. Once the water struck her body, Ryoga saw her change. "Cassandra" Ryoga said "you're a guy"  
  
Disclaimer: well I'm gonna end it there and get started on another one soon R&R 


End file.
